


At This Point Does it Really Matter if I Die?!

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderfluid Levi, Mentions of Erwin smith - Freeform, Other, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Levi, cant stop wont stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like writing these and I still have lot of prompts i'm not sorry!<br/>“At this point does it really matter if I die?!”<br/>“Yes! You complete dumbass!”</p>
    </blockquote>





	At This Point Does it Really Matter if I Die?!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing these and I still have lot of prompts i'm not sorry!  
> “At this point does it really matter if I die?!”  
> “Yes! You complete dumbass!”

Levi and Eren were wandering through the forest surrounding Shiganshina, in full wolf forms. They were told to grab something the witch was currently holding. The witch was that same witch they stole the old tome off of the week previously. They were trying to ‘blend in’ which was easy in the woods of Shiganshina as it was _known_ for wolves. Though no one really knew that they weren’t real wolves but wolves of the survey corps pack, led by Erwin.

Levi thought that this job wouldn’t be so bad if there wasn’t a telepathic link connecting him to Eren; he heard everything that his mate was thinking. _It was infuriating._ He loved Eren sure but there were just times he didn’t want to hear his voice.

‘ _Eren, were going to have to grab this thing, whatever it is soon and bolt because they’ll notice there is something different about us eventually.’_ Levi licked at his paw leisurely, something that he thought was gross, how did real wolves deal with this?

‘ _Calm down, Levi, we need to wait for an opportunity, though I’m not seeing any, this is so frustrating!”_  Eren shook out his brown fur sighing. Eren walked over to Levi laying down beside him. ‘ _Don’t worry, prince.’_ Eren licked at Levi’s muzzle. ‘ _This will be over soon, hopefully.’_

Levi sighed, ‘ _I hope this witch would fucking leave already, unsurprisingly I prefer these woods witchless, so much more relaxing.’_

They spend another few minutes watching the witch with Eren grooming Levi. Levi would deny with every ounce of his body and soul that he liked being groomed by the younger wolf.

_‘I think I might just go for it, I mean, at this point does it really matter if I die?!’_

Levi snapped his jaws in Eren’s direction. ‘ _Yes! You complete_ dumbass _! We’re mates, you die I die, you fucking idiot, I know what you’re thinking, don’t bother, we’ll wait for an opening then snatch it.’_

Eren started licking Levi’s muzzle again, submissively. ‘ _Sorry prince, we’ll wait.’_

_‘Good.’_

*

In the end they were called back home. Erwin mentioned something about it not being worth it after hearing what Eren said to Levi. Levi shifted back to human form and stormed, naked, into the house and up to their room. Eren shifted back and put on a pair of the shorts that was folded neatly on the back porch.

It was an hour before Levi came back down stairs wearing grey jeans and t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a black scarf and boots. He scowled at Eren. “You’re taking me out for that comment earlier. Go get dressed, _wear something nice!_ ” Levi flashed his eyes, for a brief second they shone a brilliant blue. Levi and Eren both knew that that did nothing, they were both betas after all, but Eren knew better than to refuse his mate after this. Levi flashing his eyes was a sign of danger.

Eren went to get dressed; he had a mate to spoil tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
